


Deviant

by suhdude



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Connor, Fluff and Smut, Other, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, and they were ROOMMATES, i just want the dude to be alright you know?, kiss kiss fall in robo-lust, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15044210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhdude/pseuds/suhdude
Summary: Something is wrong with Connor, you try to help.





	Deviant

A knock at the door interrupted your thoughts. You hadn’t been expecting anyone. The only person missing was Connor but he usually didn’t get home until late, if at all. 

Another knock came, and you approached the door. Mumbling from the other side sounded familiar so you opened it. 

“Hey Connor…and Hank?” The two stood before you, Connors arm slung around Hanks shoulder.

“Hello,” Connor spoke first, his tone slightly off. 

“Hey, somethings got him acting weird, he couldn’t focus. No point having him up and moving if he can’t work, especially if it’ll make him worse. He even managed to mess up that quarter trick he does.” Hank looked over your shoulder a moment. “Where do you want him?”

You looked over your android roommate a moment, his eyes were glued to you. The light on his temple shone yellow.

“I’ll get him to the couch,” you motioned for him to shift Connor to you. 

“Don’t get too handsy with him, we don’t know if he’s got some kind of virus or what.” Hank spoke. The weight he had been supporting shifting to you. 

“All of my anti-virus’ are up to date. It is probably nothing. I’ll be alright.” Connor spoke again, his eyes meeting yours. His pupils were more dilated than you remembered them being. 

Hank made sure your grip was firm before taking a step back. 

“Thanks Hank, take care.” You said as he moved to close the door. 

He nodded. “Let me know if you need anything.” Hank was gone. 

You moved around the table to the couch, Connor supported most of his own weight but stumbled a few times. Each time you looked at him, his eyes were on you. They drifted up and down some, but mainly they studied your face, it was as if he had never seen you before. His gaze was soft but you felt your cheeks flush. Connor felt warmer than usual, though you hadn’t exactly touched him much. You changed the way you held him, backing him to sit on the plush sofa. He sunk backwards. 

“What’s wrong?” concern plastering your words.

“I’m not sure, nothing is triggering any of my safety features.” Connors voice seemed a bit lower than usual. “None of my diagnostics are running properly. Nothing strange reported, it’s as though I’ve hit a block of some kind. May just be a bug that needs to be worked through.” 

“Well, maybe it’s a bug, maybe it’s a feature, only time will tell.” He seemed to relax a bit at your words, sinking further back. “Want me to turn on the tv? I left the remote on the table but I think I can reach it if I just-” you let your actions cut off your own words. Connor tensed as you moved to reach behind him, knee slipping between his legs, chest not far from his face. Strange, considering he never seemed to react like this before. When you first moved in here, he wouldn’t do anything, but as you grew closer, he would make the odd joke. 

“Everything okay robo-cop?” you teased, trying to keep your own worry at bay.

No response.

“Connor?” you whispered.

“Oh, what is it?” his voice seemed stressed, as if he was held hostage.

“You okay?”

“Yes…yes I’m fine…just working through whatever it is that has compromised my system.”

“Alrighty,” you said unconvinced. Remote slipping into your hand, you pulled back, resting on your knees. Setting the remote down on the arm of the couch on the opposite side of yourself, you let your hand fall on the android’s thigh. You couldn’t ever remember feeling an android this warm.

“I…your hand…it’s…” Connor stuttered.

“Oh,” you quickly pulled your hand up. “I’ve never seen you like this, are you sure it’s no big deal?”

“I’m not sure…” his voiced trailed along with his eyes, tracing you. 

“Want me to play technician?” you half joked, concern again apparent in your voice.

“I would appreciate that greatly.”

“Well, okay, let me just sneak a peek at your biocomponents, if your systems are on the fritz a physical exam may help.”

“Of course.” The android before you sat rigidly. A quick inspection of his head revealed nothing but how soft his hair felt in your hands and that touching him only added to his statue like rigidity. You took it upon yourself to loosen his tie, beginning to pop open the plain white buttons of his shirt.

His chest was firm, smooth, like human skin but leaving something out, though you couldn’t place what. A few quick checks and a listen to his thorium pump offered nothing more. Everything seemed in order. If you hadn’t known better you would have sworn he had inhaled as our ear pressed to his chest.

“A fine-tuned machine” you laughed, Connor didn’t even give a courtesy laugh.

“Well, alright,” you moved to sit back beside him but unbalance caught you in a moment, the next moment Connor did. His hands held fast on your waist to steady you, bringing you close. After regaining some composure, you pulled back, looking down. He looked as confused as you.

“Sorry, I’m not sure what has come over me.” His thumb glid back and forth slightly as the words glid from his mouth. It was hard to ignore how soft his lips looked as he held you.

“Maybe you’re just, horny. That would explain the lack of focus and all,” you pestered.

“Androids aren’t equipped with that function.”

“No? Deviance can mean a lot of things.” A smile pulled at your lips, the realization that your hand had fallen back on his chest swimming into your mind. He was so close.

“Your heart sped up, are you feeling alright?” his own hand began to drift, fingers tracing further. It seemed he was oblivious to his own actions.

“Yeah, your hands are…wandering and…”

“I really am sorry; would you like me to remove them?” the pressure left your back, you felt unsteady again.

“No, no, it feels good” you assured him, his face calming slightly. 

Connor seems to blank for a second, eyes distant.

“Are things feeling worse?”

“No, I was just retrieving some additional information. Did your heart rate increase due to arousal?”

Nervous laughter erupted from you, the smile you had shifted to clenched teeth, cursing yourself for bringing the subject up. Everything but his eyes suddenly held your interest as you avoided his gaze.

“It is highly plausible, due to the nature of our relationship that the addition of intimate touch could arouse you. Is that the case? Or have I misinterpreted something?”

Breaths mixed with the laughter now, head rolling to avoid looking at him even from the corner of your eye. You noticed how you never really had counted the little indents in the ceiling. 

“Your heart rate is increasing again.” Matter of fact voice doing nothing to break the ball of stress forming in your throat. You mock coughed to clear it.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of. This is a natural reaction for humans.” Fingers tracing up and down your lower back kept you grounded in the same way it made you want to curl up and disappear. “I’ve read that the addition of small frictions, not even in erogenous zones, helps to build such tensions.”

“C-Connor, are you….?”

“Am I what?” It was hard to tell if he was clueless or leading you on. 

“Are you…trying to arouse me? Are you aroused?” You let your eyes wander back in his direction.

“I’m not sure I understand,” his brow furrowed, fingers pressing slightly harder against you.

“Again, the deviancy, is it possible that you developed the ability to become, well, horny?”

“I don’t think I have the ability.” Hand wandering down past your lower waist to cup your ass contradicting his words. 

“You didn’t think you had the ability to feel.”

“To be fair, I was not designed to have that function…” his other hand joined the first.

“And yet you do feel, don’t you?”

“I do” hesitation panged through the room, emanating from his voice. 

“What do you feel Connor?” you let your hips push back into his grasp a tad more.

“I feel confused…uncertain…warm…overwhelmed…”

“What else?” settling down, fully sitting on his leg. 

“I shouldn’t have certain reactions to touch as they were not programmed for me. I shouldn’t have such strong emotions towards…” he stopped himself “I feel conflicted and uncertain.”

“I know we joke a lot but, and this may be the wrong time, stop me if it is, but I have feelings towards you.”

“What kind of feelings?” slight tilt of his head and his hands rested, unmoving. You inhale deeply, smelling the fresh aroma of his crisp clothes. 

“Emotional? Emotional feelings? Which I feel foolish saying because you’re an android and until recently no one knew you had consciousness never mind emotions and to think that you may return how I feel just feels impractical-”

“I think what I feel towards you is something resembling love” he spoke curtly.

“- and do you know how hard it is to wrap your head around the idea? Of feeling such strong emotions towards someone so completely different-” you continued, not processing what he said.

“I must admit that today, not long after I tried to update, the line may have been blurred to something resembling lust, I’m not entirely sure why, it’s a fairly new sensation for me.” He said, hoping you would absorb at least some of his words

“-than you? It’s such a strange situation to say the least and I…wait…what did you say?”

“I believe in our time together I have developed feelings towards you, romantic and otherwise.”

You pulled back in shock. It didn’t feel like he was lying. You prayed it was the truth. Mouth opened slightly, you studied his face. The ring on his temple remained yellow.

“I’m sorry if that upsets you” hands still unmoving on your ass, only half to hold you steady “if it does, please, feel free to forget I ever mentioned it.”

“I feel the same towards you.”

Searching each other’s eyes, the two of you were suddenly very aware of his hand placement and his unbuttoned shirt. The jacket he wore was pushed oddly out of place. Connors hair looked odd too, disheveled slightly. You could tell his heart was pumping as hard as yours.

“I can’t be fully certain it is a genuine lust as you feel it,” his voice breaking the deafening silence, “but it’s as if something is nagging at me to become closer to you, my systems aren’t functioning properly. I have a desire to touch you and a fear of what will happen when or if I do.”

“You realize you have your hands on my ass, right?”

Hand squeezing and releasing, realization spread across his face, you let your hands drift from resting on his chest to gently tracing.

“So, they are…I can’t seem to predict the outcome of this situation, should it continue.”

“Should we investigate, officer?”

“Yes. That would be optimal.”

You moved your hips, trying to wiggle a bit closer. The pressure of his leg between yours was only an aid in the friction as he pulled you towards him. His chest, his neck, what he had as skin in both places felt the same. With whatever he had, he felt warm, inviting. Eyelids drifting sleepily, his face drew closer, meeting you half way. 

Connors lips were softer than you imagined. He felt the way the first bite of a long-awaited meal tasted. It was hard not to choke down every bite, but the feeling demanded to be savored. Your hand cupped the side of his face, the other still holding firm against his chest. Thumb on his cheek, you guided him, though he hardly needed any assistance. His own hands grasped again on your ass, clinging to you and reality as if he were about to drift away. 

The drag of his tongue against your lip was surprising but not unwelcomed, your own tongue greeting it as you allowed him entry. Both his actions and tongue were surprisingly smooth. Hunger pulled at him, is mouth pressing harder to you. Connor broke the kiss suddenly. 

“I feel as though you may be correct about the new function, the new kind of physical…attraction,” raspy, he moved to kiss your neck. It was a wonder how a man with no lungs could sound so breathless. He nuzzled at the crook of your neck, you bore it to him. To show his gratitude, his lips pressed the sensitive skin. Lips warmer then a moment before, he sucked small circles along your throat.

“Connor, you feel warm.” You managed. 

“And you look hot” words fading in your mind as his tongue traced back up his trail of small marks, “my analysis shows your body temperature has risen.”

“I don’t think it’s the only thing.” A giggle lay suppressed in your throat as your knee pressed to his crotch, making apparent what the android had failed to notice. He shifted, moving the leg you held between his to rest in a different spot. You straddled him.

“You may think all this time I had just been joking,” he continued to work your neck, “but I have tried to flirt with you.” 

“Really?”

“You make it hard for me to function, looking at you makes me sure that I am alive.”

“Mhm?” the question only half formed in your own mind.

“And fuck does you ass feel good” his grip became more apparent, your own hands holding in response. The first held to the side of his neck, slipping from its place on his cheek. The other balled up in his open shirt. Shock spread quickly, he had never sworn in front of you before. As if realizing his own actions, his lips pulled from your neck. 

“My apologies,” his hips moved, grinding up against you, “I think my update may be the cause. It didn’t feel right. I don’t feel right. You feel right. Do you want this to continue?” 

Your lips crashed against his, if he was caught off guard, there was no sign. Passion seeped from him and based on the feeling you got through his slacks, it wasn’t alone.  
The kiss was hungry, each move more and more like a wave meeting an uneven shoreline. He crashed against you, and you him. His tongue danced with yours. He tasted of nothing, yet, it felt familiar. Each of you rolled your hips to grind against each other, electric. 

The hand balled in his shirt pulled him harder to you, no matter how deeply you kissed, it felt like he wasn’t close enough. Hands abandoning their post, they met his. Under your guidance, his hands met the hem of your shirt. Eagerness was apparent as his deft hands rushed to remove the garment. It wasn’t long before your top was completely bare before him. 

His eyes lit up as he pulled away, taking in every inch. Lips pressed to your chest, he explored. The sensation he brought was too perfect for a human to provide.  
Connor’s hands found work in pulling at the top of your pants, tugging them down. You moved up onto your knees to give him the leverage he needed. You laughed at the awkward movements that ensued to get your bottoms off. When you stood to get them the rest of the way, Connor wasted no time removing his own clothes. It was hardly a blink of the eye before the clothes that had adorned his top half lay discarded on the floor. His chest was bare, glistening though dry, pristine in the soft light that fell through the window. The fade in tones of his skin seamless, neck and face holding hardly any variation from his nude torso. Every inch of his body was part of a masterpiece, soft corners demure until they faded to sharper edges. 

He stood up with you, pants dropping as he did. You nude, him still with underwear on. His hands guided yours to the hem of the thin fabric, you let your thumbs dip under the waistband. Tilting your head to him, his lips met yours. The movements were slow but held all, if not more passion then they had earlier. Eyes still closed, you pushed the garment off of him, lips captured in his. 

Chest to chest, your arms wrapped around his shoulders, his around your waist. He turned you, walked you backwards, the soft touch of the couch met the back of your thighs. Connor lay you back, the transition from standing to laying smooth with is support, lips not leaving each other even once. His enthusiasm was apparent, not just in his moves, but in the way it dripped down on you as he moved on top. Sticky, hot against your bare leg. One of his arms was firmly planted beside your head, keeping him propped above you.  
Connors lips left yours, moving to your ear. “Let me analyze you more intimately” he whispered. The move down was almost immediate, tongue darting out to stroke you before your eyes even moved to follow him. It was impossibly smooth, wet, effortless. Your leg bent beside you as he opened you up. Moans slithered from your mouth as his tongue slithered from his. He ate as though he had been starved his whole life. Desperate. Your legs wrapped onto him, tried to, his hands kept them in place. It was hard not to lose yourself in the sensation, so alien yet divine. Every move he made was familiar yet beyond your wildest dreams.

“You seem adequately prepared.” His rasping voice contrasted his carefully crafted words. You met his eyes, then, saw what was further down. Air pulled from your lungs, he was everything you hoped he would be. Watching him carefully, his shoulders rolled as he moved back up. He kissed from your hip to your collar bone, lips leaving you shivering and overwhelmingly hot. 

“Shall we proceed with the investigation?” The grin pulling at the side of his mouth was jovial, the look in his eyes was not. The nod was all he needed. You watched as he held your leg, keeping it bent, as he positioned himself. A thin string of what you guessed was the equivalent of precum dripped from the tip of his cock as he rubbed against your entrance. Slowly, he pressed in, watching you watch him. It was strange to hear him groan, the machine above you sounding like an animal, but it was far from unappreciated. 

“Connor,” you murmured, words escaping you as he pushed further. 

He seemed to enjoy toying with you, pressing in a bit more just to withdraw. Connor moved like a man possessed. Nothing else seemed to exist outside the two of you. Your hands snaked their way around him, nails meeting him, an android under your touch, a God in the way he moved above you. 

First, it was where your fingertips met him, then, all of him seemed to vibrate. The sensation curled your toes and the knot building in your gut. Connors face moved to kiss your neck again, you let your head dip to the side. You understood what people meant when they said “seeing stars”. The world danced before you, each stroke supporting the symphony you felt with him. Even with his grip on your leg, you rolled your hips to meet his thrusts, pulling and pushing him, wanting him as badly as he needed you. It was wild how sensitive you were to him, as if the lube he had created had a stimulant of its own. 

The edge grew closer and closer. Sensing the change, he quickened his pace. Every bit of friction sent a surge through you. It was like time stopped. Hands egging him closer, legs flexing, back arching, you felt yourself come undone. Connor didn’t stop as you convulsed, instead, he sucked at your throat harder, fucking you through your climax as he came to his own. As he came a second wave hit you, like the strongest bolt of lightning in a storm it trickled into smaller shocks afterwards. His body lowered onto yours. 

Chest heaving, you noticed how strange it was to feel the sweat of your skin meet his dry, inhuman skin. None the less, he was warm. The pressure from his body was soothing. 

“Are you alright?” he asked, rasp still lingering, caution joining it. 

“I’m good, great,” you took a deep breath, “wonderful. How are you?”

“Better, I feel much better,” the light on the side of his head shifted to blue. “I think I marked part of your neck…”

You pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “It’s alright, I don’t mind.” 

Relief washed across his face, he turned slightly so he lay on his side, moving you with him. Your legs intertwined. His eyes held a soft look. 

“Did you mean what you said?” he spoke. “When we talked before?”

“Yes. I meant it all.” You replied. His eyes darted across your face before settling back on your own eyes.

“I’m glad. I don’t know where this is going but, I look forward to seeing how it develops. I’m still not sure what happened but, in a way, I’m glad it did.” You smiled, he followed suit. 

A knock at the door. The look on your face changed, the reality of the outside world existing rushing back, Connors eyebrows pulled together. He held you steady as he got up, letting you rest on the couch. You sat up to watch him answer the door. His ass moved with each step. 

“Connor you shouldn’t-” you were cut off too soon by the sound of the door opening.

“Connor we- JESUS CHRIST CONNOR!” Hanks voice echoed through the room as he recoiled, you put your hand over your mouth as you looked over the back of the couch, scared of what may come out of it. Connor looked down, realizing his own situation. He grabbed a hat off the rack to cover himself. It only hid some intimate parts of himself, not the pale blue that dripped down his leg. 

“Hank, what is it?” Connor spoke. 

Hank cautiously moved back to the door, Connor motioned him in, Hank shook his head as he entered, mumbling. 

“No one was picking up so I decided to come by, there was a bug in the update you tried to get, some college kids thought it would be fun.” His eyes followed the trail of blue drips back to the couch, eyes meeting yours. “Seems you already found the solution to it.” A deep blush set across your face, glad the couch concealed you somewhat. 

“So, it was a bug then?” Connor asked. “Any idea if it may happen again?”

“If you act real sweet and respectful, I’m sure it’ll happen again, have fun kids.” Hank nodded to you, tired look on his face. He turned and walked back out of the doorway. Connor moved to wave him off, realizing the hatted hand may not be the best call, he used his empty hand before losing the door. 

After a moment, laughter tore through you, Connor returned the laugh and his presence. The empty space on the couch filled, along with a spot in your heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda sorta watched a play-through in a short amount of time and I'm emotional. Hope you enjoyed it, it's been awhile since I wrote outside of one fandom. Here is my ko-fi if you are interested! https://ko-fi.com/yeahihaveone


End file.
